Lip products, such as lipsticks and lip glosses, are used to impart color and shine to the lips. Most of these conventional lip products are mixtures of waxes, oils, and colorants. A notable drawback to these products is the tendency of the color to transfer from the lips onto a substrate that comes into contact with the lips, including napkins, fingers, clothes, drinking glasses, and the like. As a consequence, the desired effect is lost after a short amount of time and the product must be re-applied several times throughout the day.
Some success in imparting longer-wear and transfer resistance to lip products has been achieved through the use of film forming polymers which act to fix the colorants at the site of application and reduce transfer of the product from the lips. For example, L'Oreal's U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,123 to Mondet discloses the use of crystalline olefin copolymers in cosmetics which are said to impart supple, flexible and non-sticky films which are resistant to water. The crystalline olefin copolymers can be, for example, a copolymer of an alpha-olefin and of a cycloolefin, such as an ethylene/norbornene copolymer.
There is a continuing need in the art for cosmetic film formers that impart desired attributes such as long-wear, transfer resistance, and comfort to the integuments to which the cosmetic is applied.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide improved cosmetic and personal care products having film formers which, when applied to the surface of an integument, product films that are long-wearing yet comfortable and which, when used in a pigmented or colored composition, reduces the tendency of the color to migrate from the surface.